paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Taser (PAYDAY: The Heist)
The Taser is a special unit whose role is to immobilize and take down players who have separated from their accomplices. Armed with an AMCAR-4 and a taser, he is distinguishable by his ballistics mask and yellow shoulder pads with black stripes. Behavior At a distance, the Taser moves, shoots, and takes cover like a standard law enforcer. When close enough, he will use his taser to render his target unable to move, reload, or switch weapons. While being tased, your character randomly shoots his equipped firearm with little control until the magazine is empty. If the Taser is not interrupted within 10 seconds of shocking his target, then the target will be incapacitated. Strategy Because of his special attack, the Taser is a high-priority enemy and is mostly safely fought at a distance. When the Taser is nearby, players can often hear the sound of his taser charging and should prepare to assist a teammate if necessary. The Taser can occasionally shock players through walls. While being tased, the player should attempt to keep the center of their screen on the Taser to maximize the chance of a random bullet interrupting his attack, and also highlight the Taser with the "shout" key to alert teammates, the closer you are to the taser when being tased, the easier it is to hit the taser and force him to stop. If the location of the attacking Taser is not known (which is common near a smoke grenade), then the player should spam the shout key in possible directions in an attempt to highlight the Taser. One could also look for the blue electricity arcs that give away the Taser's position. If you can see blue electricity arcs coming from a taser, do not get directly in the sight of the taser unless you are certain you will be able to escape him. You are more likely to hit a taser while being tased with a weapon such as the Reinbeck shotgun as it is easier to aim with it while being tased and has a knockback effect which will guarentee the taser will stop tasing you. With weapons such as the Mark 11 or the STRYK pistol you will find it very hard to hit a taser, especially at long range as the bullets will spread unpredictably and will not cause much damage to the taser. If you're forced to fight a taser if you're low on ammo or are unsure of your chances of surving the stun, getting as close as possible to the taser before he stuns you will increase your chances of hitting him. If possible, try to stay out of the tasers range and stay with your team mates. You can not force them to give up. Trivia * The taser is invisible and its electrical arcs emanate from the assault rifle. * Characters can still call out and highlight special enemies while being shocked, but their usual lines will be replaced by a string of incoherent babbles. Upon being incapacitated, the character will shout out their usual lines again. * Being downed by a Taser's special attack does not disqualify you from earning the Bulletproof challenges. * Occasionally, Dallas (after being tased for 5 or so seconds) will begin shouting "Don't tase me, bro. Don't tase me, bro!" This is a reference to the taser incident at the University of Florida, where Andrew Meyer said the exact same phrase before being tased. * Since Patch 13 with the addition of the Wolf Pack DLC, Tasers take more time to aim and charge up their tasers, making them easier to kill before they have a chance to stun a player. * Law enforcers sometimes refer to Tasers as "Canaries" due to their yellow shoulder pads. Category:Special enemies